Play?
by Vi.Link
Summary: Summary : Bermain itu menyenangkan! :D Apalagi jika dirimulah yang kumainkan! :D Krisyeol ! Baekyeol ! Dll ! Yaoi ! Don't Like Don't Read- nk
1. Chapter 1

Nt : Vi Author baru :D dn penunggu Asli disini. Buat yang mau dilanjutin FF 'The winner Badboy' ? Nanti Vi usahain 2 temen Vi mau lanjutin. Oye?

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAOI/BL/BDSM/EN-CE/SHONEN-AI :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tittle : Play !

Cast : *Baekhyun

*Chanyeol

*Kris

*Tao

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate : BAHAYA! T-M

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

Genre : Romance-Angst-?-?-?

.

.

.

.

..

.

Summary : Bermain itu menyenangkan! :D Apalagi jika dirimulah yang kumainkan! :D Baekyeol ! Krisyeol ! BaekTao ! YAOI...

.

.

.

..

.

-TAK SUKA! SILAHKAN TINGGAKAN SAYA...T.T-

**PLAY?**

**/**

Sepi , Jauh dari Jangkauan dan remang Hanya terdengar desahan seksi dari pemuda cantik dibawah seorang Namja.

"Arghhhhhh"

Suara pengakhir 'Olahraga' yang mereka lakukan. Sosok Namja itu memandang partner dibawahnya sendu.

"Baekkie! Trimakasih..."

Pemuda cantik yang dipanggil Baekkie itu mengangguk lemah. Beberapa keheningan terjadi, sesaat sayup sayup pakaian melekat ditubuh terdengar.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang Baek!"

Ucap Namja itu sesekali memandang sang kekasih yang sudah berseragam lengkap. Baekkie atau Baekhyun itu balik menatap.

"Maaf Yeollie! Sepertinya harus begitu... Pengumuman kelulusanku sudah keluar lebih cepat! dan 2 minggu lagi ak-aku a-kan men-menikah! Maaf!".

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya lemas.

"Aku tidak tau! Kris yang mengenalkan Dia pada Orang tuaku dan entah karena apapun Kami dijodohkan".

Baekhyun kembali terdiam, bola matanya mengedar pada tubuh Chanyeol yang masih berkeringat dengan Boxer hitam sebagai busana satu-satunya yang sudah melekat. Chanyeol memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaannya.

"Aku bertanya Nama! Bukan asal usulnya".

Baekhyun menghampiri Chanyeol lebih dekat.

"Dia Tao. Dari China".

"Hahah Kau pasti bahagia dengan orang kaya semacam di-ump".

Baekhyun membungkam sang bibir dengan lumatan panas dan berakhir dengan tautan saliva. "Selamat Tinggal Chanyeol" .

Pungung kecil itu berlari jauh, meninggalkan bongkahan hati yang telah berkeping. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat. 'Kris mengenalkan Dia pada orang tuaku' Mau apa lagi Naga bodoh itu? F*ck. Ia mengumpat dalam hati. melupakan derap kecil yang menghampiri Gudang bekas tempat nistanya selama ini bercinta.

"Kau memiliki pinggang yang ramping"

Chanyeol menatap sosok gelap di depan pintu, tak terlalu jelas namun memecah sedikit ingatan untuk mengenali.

"Bokongmu seksi dan besar".

"Shit... HEI! PECUNDANG KELUARLAH" Chanyeol berteriak kasar. Ia tak trima. Dia seme bukan Uke.

'Ceklek'

Decit kecil itu berhasil membulatkan mata Chanyeol. Kini ia begitu takut, Apakah sosok itu akan membunuhnya dalam gudang terkunci? A-Atau dia akan diperkosa? Sial! Dia seme... untuk apa takut! Tapi tak ada salahnya bukan berhati - hati. Dengan gemetar dan mencoba memasang wajah datar Chanyeol memakai lengkap seragamnya. Ia tak ingin kemungkinan kedua di otaknya terjadi. Berjalan menuju sebuah Tas dan memasukkan 'Barang surga' miliknya.

"Mengapa dimasukkan...? Tuan Park?"

Sudah Cukup! Ia begitu mengenal panggilan itu. Orang yang begitu ia benci, Orang yang merebut semua kebahagiannya! Keluarga,Status dan Harta.

"Apakkah semua belum cukup,Tuan Wu? Kau sudah membunuh Keluargaku! Kau sudah memiliki Hartaku! Kini status kekasihpun hilang karena kenalan bodohmu itum-Tao- Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Pecunda-?"

"Aku ingin membunuhmu"

"Silahkan saja! Sudah tak ada yang indah di dunia ini"

Chanyeol masih berusaha mendatarkan suara, agar tak terlihat panik.

"Itu baik Tapi..."

Kris berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol. Perlahan dengan tatapan Tajam yang menakutkan. Chanyeol terlihat begitu waspada namun siap jika ia benar benar di bunuh. Yah! Itu semacam Kemungkinan bukan!?.

'Grep'

Kris memeluk Chanyeol dengan sebilah pisau lipat di punggungnya. Menggerakkan keatas dan kebawah membuat robekan kecil di seragam itu. Chanyeol memjamkan mata... Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Persetanan dengan Kris yang akan merasakan detak itu.

"Huh? Mengapa pasrah sekali"

Mendengar ucapan itu. Chanyeol sedikit mendorong dada Kris hingga...

'Jrep'

"ahh..."

"Kau harus hati-hati Tuan Park,,, Hm tapi ngomong-ngomong tak hanya pantatmu saja yang besar tapi kurasa dadamu jug-"

'Plakkkk'

"Akh..."

"Akhh.."

Seiring tamparan hangat Chanyeol, Kris cukup senang dengan Wajah Chanyeol yang kesakitan karena pisaunya berhasil menggores punggung ketika tubuhnya mengikuti arah tamparan.

"Sakit"

Ucap Kris memelas sekaligus menggoda. Ia tau Rival lemahnya itu asik untuk digoda.

"Jaga Ucapanmu! Dan cepat bunuh aku"

"Kau tak ingin lari?"

"Kau mengunci ruangan ini!"

"Kuncinya di celanaku". Kris terseunyum sumringah lalu kembali pada posisi semula Tangan Kiri di pinggang lawan, tangan kanan di punggung (Dengan pisau).

"FUCK!"

Hardik Chanyeol, dengan ludah kotor yang ia hadiahkan di pipi Kris. Sedangkan Kris, Hanya mengangkat tangan kiri dan mengusapnya ringan.

"Apa? Hanya ambil kucinya, Masukkan kelubang dan... akan ada kebebasan benihku disana" # :3

"Aku Seme BODOH!"

"Benarkah?"

Kris memeluk lebih erat tubuh kecil baginya itu, menggesekkan adik kecil kelawan.

"Engh..."

Sebuah lengguhan bercampur kebodohan tertahan dari Chanyeol. Nasip burukmu Yeol! Kris mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke lantai, menarik dasi dileher dan mengikat di tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Seperti tujuan awal! aku mau membunuhmu".

Chanyeol terduduk , sambil memandangi Kris yang tengah mengaitkan Tali ke atas dan di du bawahnya membentuk simpul. Hufffy! dia yakin! Ia akan di gantung! Tak masalah! Ia bosan... Hidup! Tak ada kasih sayang lagi! dan ia sudah kalah dari Rival! Jadi apa salahnya Mati? Pemikiran orang bodoh . Chanyeol sekilas memandang wajah Kris. Tampan. Akh! Chanyeol pabbo ia rivalmu! Kau lebih tampan...

"Heiii... Mainanmu banyak! Yeollie"

Nafas Chanyeol tercekat. Ada 2 hal penyebab. Satu ... 'Benda Keramat' dalam tasnya di keluarkan Dan Kedua... Ia begitu merindukan kekuatan kecil itu! Panggilan sayang Kris untuknya... Dahulu! T.T

"Heii... Tak bisakah kau tak mengeluarkannya! Itu Warisan terakhir dariku..."

"Ya ya ya ! 'Mungkin' bisa dicoba!"

Kris menarik kerah Chanyeol, membuatnya berdiri walau sedikit lemas. :D

"Kau siap kan Yeol! Kau siap mati di tangan Rivalmu bukan?"

"Lakukan saja! Aku tak peduli"

Kris menyeringai.

"Pemikir pendek"

Kris menarik tubuh Chanyeol menuju Tali Karyanya.

"Kau tau cara kerjanya?"

Ucap Kris sambil mengitari tubuh Chanyeol. entah seberapa panjang tali itu. Hingga Kris tak segan membawanya dalam putaran nya.

"Ya! Aku tau!"

"Bagaimana? Jelaskan padaku"

Chanyeol mendengus.

"Cukup masukkan tengah tali itu pada leherk-"

'Srakkk'

Tali itu naik. mengikat erat sang mangsa. mencekat dan membulatkan mata.

"Akhh... Kau pintar Yeollie"

Kris memandang Chanyeol intens. Indah,pasrah,dan menggoda.

"Akhh... Kris! Ap-apa yang kau-"

"sssstttt... Kau indah Yeol. Indah".

Ungkap kris penuh tekanan. Chanyeol melirik sekilas tali di atas kepalanya. Sedikit longgar? Oh! Chanyeol benar benar tak sadar jika dasi itu telah terlepas dan terganti sebuah tali. Apa maksut semua ini?. Kris mengambil pisau. Cukup berfikir ia tak mati karena digantung. karena mungkin saja ia ditusuk Tapi Ungkapan tadi itu? Ahh... mungkit itulah ucapan Pesikopat! Manis tapi sakit!

"Kau yang bilang bukan! 'Lakukan apa saja aku tak perduli"

Kris menyeringai.

'Krakkkkk'

Ahh! Chanyeol merasakan seakan perutnya sobek. sebuah suhu hangat nan halus menjelajahi perutnya, sedikit naik Ahhhh... Tangan besar itu memelintir nipple nya.

"Akhh... Ka-mmphh"

Bibir seksi Kris melumat habis bibirnya, menjelajai rongga-rongga hangat dalam mulutnya. serta sebuah remasan kasar di dadanya. Chanyeol sungguh yakin sobekan di seragamnya tadi sungguh besar.

"Kriss Sto-emmh"

Chanyeol terus menyeru larangan. namun semua itu percuma. Wajahnya kini merona dengan berapa remasan dan cubitan didadanya. itu sungguh panas. Bibir nista itu menuruni lehernya mengendus endus lapar dan memberi gigitan kecil disana.

"Krakkkkk"

Iyuh! Chanyeol benci suara sobekan. semakin banyak suara itu datang semakin banyak Karya lelaki itu di torehkan.

"Kriss... Hentikahhh.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya merasakan nikmat dan sakit di perpotongan leher itu. Izz... Lidah Kris mengalun kebawah memutari bulatan kecil nikmat dan menyesapnya kencang. "Argg..ahh"

Ia menyeringai dalam diam. Erangan itu adalah Batrai ABC baginya. :D

Tangannya meraba seluruh bagian tubuh Chanyeol. dari dada menuju pinggang Mulus dan Binggo! Bulatan besar itu yang Ia tunggu. meramas kasar dan nikmat tanpa memperdulikan Ungkapan Kotor pemilik.

"Jdakkkk"

Ahhh... Ia lupa dengan kaki jenjang itu.

Kris terbaring di lantai. dapat ia jumpai wajah Chanyeol yang merah terenggah enggah dan keringat bercucuran. Seksi. Batin Kris.

"Kau bisa menendang sayang! Tapi kau belum tentu bisa menghalangi niatku"

'Srakkk'

Ohh! mungkin suara benda yang tertarik paksa tanpa robek akan masuk dalam daftar kengerian Chanyeol.

Kini celananya telah terkulai dia atas ubin. menyisakan boxer hitam yang menjadi sasaran Kris. "Jangann"

'Srakkk'

Ia berdo'a. dan hanya tinggal satu benda penutup masa depannya serta akhir dari status seme.

"Kriss kau tak akan melakukannya bukan? Kau memiliki pisau da-"

"Ia pisaunya di celanaku"

"DAMN! AKU BUKAN PELACUR YIFAN...Akh"

Kris menggigit nipple itu kuat, meremas bagian bawah dan membuat sang pemilik hampir saja menangis menahan sakit.

"JANGAN MENYEBUT NAMA MENJIJIKAN ITU TUAN PARK"

'Srakkk'

Kris menarik Benda penutup terakhir itu, mengocoknya cepat dengan kuluman bibir dengan sang lawan. Kini hati Kris begitu marah tak ada keringanan bagi Rivalnya. Umhh... Tautan terlepas, Chanyeol memandang Kris sendu.

"Kau Yifan kecilku Kriss-umphh"

Kris kembali meraup bibir itu! turun kebawah menghisap dada itu kuat, menghias suatu gigitan kasar.

"Mari kita nikmati Tuan Park! Tak ada Yifan baik hati disini..."

'Jlep'

sebuah Vibrator bergetar cepat tanpa pelumas dihole Chanyeol. Ia mengerang Keras. Ini pertama kalinya Hole itu dimasuki. Dengan tangan terikat, Kaki lemas serta Tubuh dan suara yang mendesah menggoda. Kris sedikit menjauh mengamati tarian kecil sang Rival tak bergunanya.

"Kriss ahh! HENTIK-AN"

Kris menambah Getaran dan ia begitu puas. Ia membuka seluruh pakaiaannya tanpa sisa. Mengambil pisau lalu melempar keatas memotong bilahan tali yang mengikat Chanyeol.

"Brukk"

Chanyeol terjatuh dengan rambut berantakan dan tubuh yang bergetar. Kris menarik Vibrator.

"Ohh! Sudah Horny?"

Memasukkan adik kecil Chanyeol dalam Mulutnya. mengulum dan mengigit kecil.

"ARGhhh"

Kris menelan setengah Cairan dalam mulutnya. meludahkan sedikit di hole merah Chanyeol. Ia merangkak menuju bibir Chanyeol membagi Hasrat nikmat. Chanyeol bungkam. Dia masih punya harga diri walau ia juga pernah merasakan bagain darinya. Tapi bukan dari rival dan sahabat kecilnya. Dengan kilatan marah Kris menusuk Hole Chanyeol dengan Ibu jarinya. Chanyeol mengerang dan itulah saat dimana mereka berbagi kenikmatan.

Kris mengocok Ibu Jarinya Acak.

"Arghhh... Sakit! Arkhh... Kriss..." .

"Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana rasa sakit mengenang masa lalu dan kenikmatan belas dendam".

Chanyeol tau maksut kata itu! Kris menghampiri Kaki Chanyeol. melebarkannya. dan besuit ria memandang jalan surga itu.

"Kau... Ketat"

TBC...

Tenang! Ni FF udah VI tuntaskan… tinggal nunggu something! Hahahahahah

FF ini sekalian buat perminta'an Maaf VI yah! Mungkin bberapa hari lagi Vi bakalan post jadi tunggu ne…

GUMAWO…..


	2. Chapter 2

Nt : Vi.. minta maaf telat update…. Heheheheh lamgsumg aja yah….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Aku pulang"

Sosok pemuda kecil kian berjalan menuju sebuah pintu coklat klasik, wajahnya seketika muram menatap sebuah spatu kulit besar bertengger acak dilantai. Ia tau yang terjadi!

Ibunya...

sedang...

Bekerja!

Hm! itulah yang selalu pemuda kecil dengar. Dan sekarang Yifan tak akan mengambil resiko besar dengan merengek meminta makan walau jika di akui ia tak bisa menahan! Ya... Apa seorang anak 8 tahun akan sanggup tidak makan? Ia tak mendapat makan malam kemarin, bukan hanya itu ia juga tak sarapan. Mungkin dia akan pingsan sekarang jika tadi Teman kecilnya tak memberi sebungkus roti.

Huff... setidaknya Yifan bersyukur. Tuhan masih menyayanginya.

Yifan berjalan menuju dapur 'Mungkin ada makanan sisa entah tadi malam maupun sarapan?' , 'Atau? Ibunya memilih makan di restoran dengan 'klien' nya?' .

'Tap'

Langkah kecil terhenti didepan pintu kamar, Yifan memejamkan mata, Ia sungguh ingin menangis namun jika ia memangis bisa bisa kejadian malam terulang. Ia tak ingin tak mendapatkan jatah makan siang.

'Apa ibu masih menyayangiku?'

'Siapa yang harus kusalahkan? Aku tak akan mengampuninya!'

Batin Yifan mendengus marah.

'Cklek'

Suara itu! Kini Yifan begitu takut! Apa ia menangis? Oh... Dia sungguh tak ingin itu terjadi!

Pintu kamar terbuka menjukkan sosok berkemeja putih dengan celana hitam 'dia orang kaya!' lelaki itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apakah dia anakmu?"

Kembali! Yifan begitu takut, ia takut dengan derap halus itu!

"Huh? Dia hanya anak sialan.."

Lelaki kekar tertawa! Oh... Yifan tak peduli dengan tawa itu! Dan Yap! Apa ini! Ibunya hanya menggunakan Bra dan celana dalam Transparan,,, Ia itulah yang disebut pekerjaan. Ibu Yifan adalah seorang Yeoja panggilan. dan pastinya, Yifan lahir tanpa... Hmm Begitulahh! Lelaki itu menatap Yifan lekat seperti tau sebagai beratnya ia menahan tangis. Yifan segera pergi , ia membalik badan dan melang- "Brukkkkk'

Wanita bernama Wu Qian Lin itu menarik menarik kerah Yifan hingga ia terjatuh kebelakang.

"Yifan... Jangan pergi sebelum ibu menyuruhmu pergi"

Pemuda kecil menunduk, Ia takut.

"Berikan dia padaku!"

Kini Qianlin tersentak dengan pertanyaan hmm... Rekan kerjanya! Atau? Kekasihnya? Hah... Lupakan! wanita itu mengigit bibir sesekali menatap Mata bulat yang kian memebelak menunggu jawaban.

"Untuk apa? Pemuas nafsu?"

"Dia anak baik?"

"Dia hanya anak brengsek yang menghancurkan hidupku! Sssstttt... Sudah cepat pulanglah Yunho! Aku muak membahas anak itu!"

Qianlin hampir melangkah sebelum suara itu benar benar melepaskan saraf.

"Berapa Harganya!"

'Plakkkkk'

Sebuah tamparan manis dilekatkan Qianlin dipipi Yunho. Ia reflek melakukan itu! entah mengapa? ta-tapi itu sungguh tidak disengaja! sungguh...

"Shit!"

Yunho mengumpat dengan sesekali mencium ganas Qianlin, Yifan masih terdiam kakinya kaku! ia ingin muntah. sesaat mata Qianlin sendu, Ia menarik nafas berat matanya sekali terpejam.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bisa"

Yifan ingin berteriak bahagia. sesuatu kian menguap didalam hatinya sekian tahun, hari, bahkan jam kata kata itu bagaikan sebuah penutup luka yang sejuk. Ibunya masih menyayanginya!. Ibu! a-aku mencintaimu. Punggung Yunho menghilang dari balik pintu. dan kini hanya ada Anak dan sosok ibu kejam.

Yifan segera beranjak namun sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dipunggungnya! Apa ibu menyiram air panas? dengan takut Yifan berbalik.

"Kau sudah makan Yifan sayang!"

Dan ia melihat itu...

Ibunya...

Menangis...

Sebuah pelukan hangat yang meringkuk tubuh kecil Yifan.

Trimakasih Tuhan! Trimakasih! 'Dan Ia sungguh berhutang budi pada Lelaki kekar tadi! Berkat tawaran itu! Ia mendapatkan ibunya'

"Be-belum Ibu..."

"Ayo Makan! Ibu membuatkan masakan kesukaanmu!"

Sesaat Qianlin menyabar kemeja besar dan memakainya, ia menarik Yifan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu akan memberi tau! Siapa yang membuat kita seperti ini..."

"Si-siapa?"

"Dia... Park Kangta"

'Brakkkkk'

"Cepat cari wanita jalang itu!"

Qianlin menarik Yifan kepintu belakang.

'Srakkkkkk'

sebuah tarikan membuat genggaman itu terlepas. Yifan dapat melihat itu! Tiga orang pria kekar , dengan satu diantara yang tengah menarik paksa ibunya.

dengan cekat ia menggapai tangan sang ibu.

"Ibu... ibu.. Jangan tinggalkan Yifan! Ibu..."

tanpa basa basi pria yang menarik Qianlin mendengus melirik kedua orang dibelakang.

"Bunuh dia!"

"Yifann... Larii... Yifan! Tinggalkan Ibu! Yifannnn"

Seketika tubuh wanita itu hilang dari balik dinding, Yifan berlari keluar...

'Tap'

'Krakkk'

Bajunya tersobek dengan tangan pemuda dibelakang tadi. Yifan berlari... Ia akan membalasnya...sungguh! Pemuda kecil itu tetap berlari menembus hujan deras dan kelamnya awan... Sesekali ia menengok kebelakang! mereka masih mengejar... Sial!

'Dugg'

Ia terjatuh tepat di tengah jalan raya, Ia menoleh kesamping ! sebuah mobil melaju dengan cepat... ia tak dapat berfikir hingga...

"Brakkkkkk"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dia menyelamatkanku Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol meringis sakit, dengan kejantanan Kris yang masuk sepenuh mungkin di lubangnya, darah segar tak henti hentinya mengelir.

'beginikah sakit yang pernah baekkie derita! Ah... Itu berdasar cinta! Shit!'

Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah, air matanya mengalir. Ini sakit! Ini Kasar! Ini tak ada nafsu maupun cinta ini hanya emosi...! Emosi!

'Krak'

Kris memotong tali ditangan sang rival. dan benar... tangan itu segera mencakar cakar ubin. menimbulkan suara yang memilukan.

"Yunho menyelamatkanku! dia menarikku kesisi jalan... Ia membiarkan dua moster itu tertabrak! Tapi apa kau tau? setelah 10 tahun ia merawatku mengajarkan apa itu dunia, dan sekarang ia menginggal... "

"Me-meninggal..."

Kris memandang Chanyeol murka.

"Park Kangta yang membunuhnyaaa... ia menyewa orang itu! orang yang menarik ibuku! apa kau kurang jelas?"

Chanyeol tidak trima jika ayahnya sebagai tersangka. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang baik. Tidak! Ia tidak akan percaya.

"Tidak! Ayahku tak pernah melakukannya..."

"Lalu apa? kau mengatakan IBUKU BERBOHONG?"

'Jleb'

"ARGGGGHHHH"

Chanyeol mengerang keras, seketika penis Kris menghujam lubangnya kasar.

Chanyeol kembali menangis. "Kris... Jangan..."

"Jangan? APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN PADA IBUKU DULU SAAT IA BERUSAHA MEMOHON PADA AYAHMU? APA AYAHMU MENGHENTIKANNYA?"

'Jlep'

"ARGHHHHHHH"

Chanyeol memejamkan mata. Ia mengerang keras sebagaimana Kejantanan Kris yang berusaha merobek lubang sucinya dengan aliran darah sebagai pelicin. Ia terus mengerang menahan begitu sakit dan Perih yang seakan membelah kedua tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Krisss... Keluarrrkan! Keluarkan!"

Kris tak merubah posisi ia begitu menikmati penyiksaan manis untuk sang rival.

hati dan fisiknya terluka. apa ia harus percaya bahwa ayahnya begitu kejam?.

"Kriss sakitt...mphh... hentikan... Kris! Kriss Akhhh..."

Kris memaju mundurkan pantatnya cepat dan kasar, memang itulah tujuan awal! Bukan membunuh Fisik! melainkan membunuh dari dalam! sadist!

Kris melumat bibir Chanyeol panas, kedua tangan Kris benar benar bekerja! satu tangan memilin dan satu tangan mengocok penis Chanyeol!

"Arggghhhh"

Chanyeol mengeluarkan hasratnya di tangan Kris. Ia begitu lemah sekarang. Air matanya tak henti mengalir.

"Eghhh..."

Chanyeol mendengar itu! suara penuh nikmat dari mulutnya ketika Kris kembali menegangkan penis Chanyeol dengan sengatan kecil di lehernya.

"Emhhhh... Krissssz..hen-hentikhannnhh emhhhh..."

Chanyeol begitu risah antara Harga diri nan nikmat. Kris masih menjelajah hingga bulatan kecil yang selalu ia lihat ketika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bercinta.

"Akusshh selalu meng-nginginkan inihh ketikaa kau bercinta de-dengan Baekhyunn..."

'Akhh'

Chanyeol membelak menyadari kegiatan mereka (Baekyeol) menjadi sarana bioskop. Dengan cekat dan entah kekuatan dari mana Chanyeol mendorong hingga dada Kris terpental kebelakang namun...

'Akhh...mh'

Ia lupa bahwa, penis Kris masih didalam lubangnya, dan sesekarang semakin membesar, Kris dengan cepat mencengkram kedua tangannya! Ia menyodok titik itu berkali kali hingga...

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH..."

Mereka berdua saling menyemburkan sperma bersamaan. Chanyeol merasa begitu risih dengan cairan itu didalam (yah! mungkin sampai melumer keluar) Be-begitu licin dan hangat! Chanyeol menutup mata mengira bahwa Kris akan menjatuhi tubuh seksi dirinya ta-tapi apa ini? dengan tatapan tajam dan seringai yang mengerikan Kris masih begitu kuat! bukan hanya itu... ia masih bisa melihat wajah Chanyeol ketika Spermanya memenuhi lubang. Mata terpejam,Bibit tergigit, wajah merah, serta tangannya yang mencari pegangan itu sungguh seksi.

"Jangan kau pikir aku selemah dirimu! yang hanya bisa memasuki kekasih satu atau dua ronde! 20 rondepun akan kulayani"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah. Sejak Episode berapa ia menonton adegan mereka ( baekyeol). Chanyeol mencoba mendengus namun mengapa itu terdengar seperti lengguhan?.

"Tenang! Aku menontonnya dari awal kalian melakukan hingga terakhir!"

'Ahhhhkmmp'

Lagi lagi Chanyeol memejamkan mata, tangan nakal itu meraba bongkahan pantatnya menyusuri sambil meremas-remas kecil. dan sungguh! ia tak salah lihat! berkat lenguhan itu ia berhasil membangunkan kejantanan Kris.

"Ti-tidak Kris! Ah-Apa yang k-au Inginkan! BUNUH AKU!"

Kris menjilat nipple itu dan menyesap kuat layak kelaparan.

"HENTI-KAANNN"

'Plupp'

Kris mencium bibir itu lalu memasukkan sebuah gagball kedalam mulut Chanyeol. Ia kembali marah!

"APA ORANG ORANG NERAKA ITU JUGA MENGHENTIKANNYA KETIKA IBUKU MEMOHON! TIDAK YEOL... MEREKA SEMAKIN MEMAKSA"

'Akhh... sakittthh Kris! Kau Yifanku Kriss...'

Chanyeol hanya bisa terpejam sesekali batinnya bergumam. Tubuhnya benar benar bergerak sekarang ia begitu menikmati ini! Sekarang! semakin banyak penis itu menghujam dan lubangnya dipenuhi cairan. entah... ia munafik jika menolak! Gagball itu dilepas berganti sebuah bibir yang memakan habis miliknya tangan itu mengocok dan meremas keras!

"Arggghh"

Dengan kekuatan tersisa, Chanyeol mencengkram tangan Kris di penisnya. Ia sudah tak berharap bahwa didepan adalah Yifan Kecilnya. Ia monster,,, Ia serigala,,, Ia Iblis! Fuckdammitshitbastard!

"HENTIKAN KRISS HENTIKAN HENTIKAN HENTIKANN"

Chanyeol menangis. suaranya begitu serak sekarang. namun Tatapan Kris seakan lebih menyerakkan dari pita suara penuh. Kris menyeringai merendahkan.

"KAU TAU BAGAIMANA DIPUKUL SETIAP HARI CHANYEOL! KAU TAU RASANYA KELAPARAN! KAU TAU BAGAIMANA RASANYA TUBUHMU DI CAMBUK DAN DILUDAHI SEMENA MENA! DAN ITU DILAKUKAN OLEH IBUMU! IBU KANDUNGMU! KAU TAUU?"

Chanyeol terdiam, ia ingat dengan cambukan itu ketika Yifan menagis disemak semak ketika Musim salju yang begitu dingin menyelimutinya.

"Wanita itu selalu menceritakan rasa sakitnya! melampiaskan semua rasa sakit padaku! Aku Haram! Aku menjijikkan! Aku Anak sialan! dan semua berawal dari ayahMU! Ayahmu memperkerjakan ibuku sebagai pelacur! menjadikannya budak dengan bayaran minim! bahkan saat ibu mengandung ia hanya bersenang-senang! Lalu... Ketika Tuan Yunho datang!semua berubah! dialah yang memberi nama Kris untukku! Kukira aku akan hidup bahagian... namun! ketika ayahmu membunuhnya Dedamku bertambah Chanyeol! Jika dia Menyiksa orang yang kusayangi! Berarti aku harus melakukan hal yang sama...

MATA DIBALAS DENGAN MATA"

Chanyeol hanya bisa membelak. Ia tak percaya dan ia tau mengapa sejak mereka bertemu Kris memusuhinya (di SMA). Dan apalagi yang baru Chanyeol pecahkan... Yap! dia tau darimana kekayaan Kris yang bisa merobohkan perusahaan ayahnya dan dengan mudah membunuh anggota keluarga terkecuali sang ayah yang berkelainan di penjara (Dia gila).

"Eghhhhh"

Kris menarik penisnya dari lubang Chanyeol. Ia menggapai Tangan Chanyeol dan mengikat dengan sisa tali penggantungan. Ia memandang Chanyeol yang ter-engah engah dengan puluhan kissmark didada mulusnya dan juga lubang nikmat itu yang masih berlumuran sperma dan darah.

'Hufffff'

'Kris pergi!'

Chanyeol menghela nafas besar, pandangan mata itu sedikit buram.

'Ahh.. apa ini! aku diikat?'

Chanyeol sedikit menyadari bilahan tangannya diikat. dan ahhh... apa ini!? iblis masih disini...

dan Akhhh...

...Sebuah Vibrator menancap di holenya...

Bergetar begitu kuat! dan Chanyeol yakin tak butuh lama ia akan Orgasm!

"Aku akan mandi! "

Kris berjalan membawa seragamnya menuju kamar mandi didalam gudang! Apa bersih? Yeah! tentu saja. empat itu termasuk tempat Kramat kedua sebagai adegan mesum Baekhyun dan Chanyeol! Ya dan Baekhyun selalu membersihkan tempat itu, membuat airnya lancar dan wangi wangi sejuk didalamnya!

"Ughhhh..."

Chanyeol kembali mengerang mengeluarkan sperma begitu banyak hingga Kris keluar dengan Seragam yang rapi. Kris segera mengambil Ponsel.

'Klik'

Satu jepretan wajah Chanyeol ketika dia Orgasm. 'Ketik Kris dalam nama file'

Kris mendatangi Chanyeol dan mengibarkan Selimut putih yang menutupi bagian perut hingga kaki sesaat ditengah kesadaran Chanyeol yang mulai padam. Kris mencengkram Pipi Chanyeol melumatnya Kasar sambil meremas Gundukan dibalik selumut. Kris menyeret pipi itu Keatas hingga tubuh Chanyeol ikut bergerak dan sekarang meringkuk kesamping. Chanyeol hanya dapat bertatap sayu sebagai pencerahan rasa sakit bokongnya menggesek ubin.

Dan Kris menyeringai melihat Kain putih membekas bingkai darah. darah siapa lagi jika bukan darah keperawanan (?) Chanyeol.

'Klik'

Kris lagi lagi mengambil gambar dengan selimut putih berbekas darah. dia memasukkan dua foto itu dalam pesan dan mengetikkan. 'Masih begitu segar untuk dinikmati! jika stuju hubungi aku'

'Send'

Kris melilitkan selimut itu ditubuh polos Chanyeol yang tengah mendengkur halus. 'Kau Cantik Yeollie' Kris mengelus pipi dan bibir Chanyeol yang telah membengkak. tiba tiba sebuah dering mengintrupsinya.

"Halo!"

/"Hai! Kriss kau yakin dengan namja seksi itu?"

"Tentu!"

/"Hahah Aku akan segera kayaaa"

"Namun butuh beberapa hari untuk mengentarnya Kesana"

/"Tidak Masalah! Dia akan bekerja sebagai 'pelayan' di Kelas VVIP! Apa lagi dengan Foto sebelum-nya yang kau kirim! Itu merangsang hahah"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

/"Tak usah kawatir! aku sudah mengirim uangnya 2x lipat dari yang kau mau"

"Trimakasih! aku akan memberi tau! kesiapannya!"

/"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan! Senang bekerja sama denganmu Kris Wu! kau lebih menguntungkan dari Yunho"

'Tep'

panggialan itu terputus.

Kris memandang Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Chanyeol! Maafkan Hyung!"

Kris mengecup bibir Chanyeol lembut bahkan lumatan itu akan sangat menggiurkan jika sekarang Chanyeol sadar.

"Aku sudah membalas dendam! Aku juga sudah menjerumuskanmu kedalam jalur hitam ini! Kau tau..."

Kris kembali mengusap pipi Chanyeol sayang.

"...Aku tak bisa mengambil mu Cepat! Pengembalian aset perusahaanmu membutuhkan dana yang begitu besar! Aku butuh beberapa bulan untuk menjadi hak waris sah Tuan Yunho! Maafkan aku..."

Kris mengedar senyum dan mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol menerpa hari yang semakin gelap.

Sebagaimanapun aku membencimu.

namun aku belum benar benar membencimu.

Entah mengapa? Sesuatu melarangku melakukan itu...

"Jika untuk apa aku melakukannya? aku tak pernah tau...

cukup anggap beberapa kebaikan ini sebagai...

sepotong roti yang pernah kau berikan ...

Yeollie..."

...**TBC/END**...

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

:)

TBC / End? pinginnya gimana?

Nt : Sorry! kalau Vi kurang Muasin... Please! Review yahh... Dan Tolong :

1. Sebutin Member (entah Exo/ BB lainnya !) yang pantes jadi Seme Chanyeol?

Contoh :

LinkLink

Heloo Vi! menurut aku yang pantes jadi seme Chanyeol itu Om Sooman...

Hhe! :D


End file.
